psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Unconditioned responses
The typical procedure for inducing classical conditioning involves presentations of a neutral stimulus along with a stimulus of some significance. The neutral stimulus could be any event that does not result in an overt behavioral response from the organism under investigation. Pavlov referred to this as a Conditioned Stimulus (CS). Conversely, presentation of the significant stimulus necessarily evokes an innate, often reflexive, response. Pavlov called these the Unconditioned Stimulus (US) and Unconditioned Response (UR), respectively. If the CS and the US are repeatedly paired, eventually the two stimuli become associated and the organism begins to produce a behavioral response to the CS. Pavlov called this the Conditioned Response (CR). See also *Responses References *Ahmed, S. H., Stinus, L., le Moal, M., & Cador, M. (1993). Controlling interindividual differences in the unconditioned response to amphetamine in the study of environment-dependent sensitization: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 4(4) Aug 1993, 355-365. *Andguladze, I. V. (1964). The functional interconnection of the analyzers and their role in the dynamics of unconditioned reflexes: Soobshcheniya Akademii Nauk Gruzinskoi SSR 35(2) 1964, 453-459. *Angrini, M., Leslie, J. C., & Shephard, R. A. (1998). Effects of propranolol, buspirone, pCPA, reserpine and chlordiazepoxide on open-field behavior: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 59(2) Feb 1998, 387-397. *Antonitis, J. J., & Baron, A. (1961). A test of the hypothesis of an unconditioned operant reserve: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 54(4) Aug 1961, 457-460. *Astrup, C. (1975). Studies of higher nervous activity in functional psychoses: Pavlovian Journal of Biological Science Vol 10(4) Oct-Dec 1975, 194-215. *Azarashvili, A. A. (2002). The Complex Perception of Stimuli during the Acquisition of Conditioned Reflexes: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 32(3) May-Jun 2002, 246-253. *Bangasser, D. A., & Shors, T. J. (2004). Acute stress impairs trace eyeblink conditioning in females without altering the unconditioned response: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 82(1) Jul 2004, 57-60. *Batsell, W. R., Jr., Caperton, J., & Paschall, G. (1999). Olfactory transmission of aversive information in rats: Psychological Record Vol 49(3) Sum 1999, 459-474. *Bell, R. L., Stewart, R. B., Woods, J. E., II, Lumeng, L., Li, T.-K., Murphy, J. M., et al. (2001). Responsivity and development of tolerance to the motor impairing effects of moderate doses of ethanol in alcohol-preferring (P) and -nonpreferring (NP) rat lines: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 25(5) May 2001, 644-650. *Bermejo, R., Houben, D., & Zeigler, H. P. (1994). Dissecting the conditioned pecking response: An integrated system for the analysis of pecking response parameters: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 61(3) May 1994, 517-527. *Berthier, N. E. (1992). Muscle activity during unconditioned and conditioned eye blinks in the rabbit: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 48(1) May 1992, 21-28. *Bevins, R. A., & Peterson, J. L. (2004). Individual differences in rats' reactivity to novelty and the unconditioned and conditioned locomotor effects of methamphetamine: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 79(1) Sep 2004, 65-74. *Blair, C. A. J., Wilkinson, A., & Hall, G. (2004). Assessments of Changes in the Effective Salience of Stimulus Elements as a Result of Stimulus Preexposure: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 30(4) Oct 2004, 317-324. *Borszcz, G. S. (1993). The capacity of motor reflex and vocalization thresholds to support avoidance conditioning in the rat: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 107(4) Aug 1993, 678-693. *Braggio, J. T., & Putney, R. T. (1980). Instructions influence UR magnitude and conditioned alpha blocking: Physiological Psychology Vol 8(3) Sep 1980, 398-404. *Brower, L. P., & Fink, L. S. (1985). A natural toxic defense system: Cardenolides in butterflies versus birds: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 443 Jun 1985, 171-188. *Brown, B. L., Coleman, D. A., & Elefant, S. (1983). Consummatory response latency and the stimulus-reinforcer relation in autoshaping: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 11(4) Nov 1983, 447-459. *Caessens, B., Hommel, B., Reynvoet, B., & van der Goten, K. (2004). Backward-Compatibility Effects With Irrelevant Stimulus-Response Overlap: The Case of the SNARC Effect: Journal of General Psychology Vol 131(4) Oct 2004, 411-425. *Canli, T., Detmer, W. M., & Donegan, N. H. (1992). Potentiation or diminution of discrete motor unconditioned responses (rabbit eyeblink) to an aversive Pavlovian unconditioned stimulus by two associative processes: Conditioned fear and a conditioned diminution of unconditioned stimulus processing: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 106(3) Jun 1992, 498-508. *Carey, C. A., & Grings, W. W. (1976). The effects of time, event, and quality certainty on electrodermal response magnitudes: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 7(3) Mar 1976, 321-323. *Carey, R. J., DePalma, G., & Damianopoulos, E. (2002). 8-OHDPAT effects upon cocaine unconditioned and conditioned behaviors: A role for drug stimulus effects: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 72(1-2) May 2002, 171-178. *Choi, J.-S., & Brown, T. H. (2003). Central Amygdala Lesions Block Ultrasonic Vocalization and Freezing as Conditional But Not Unconditional Responses: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(25) Sep 2003, 8713-8721. *Cowles, J. T. (1941). Food versus no food on the pre-delay trial of delayed response: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 32(1) Aug 1941, 153-164. *Cracknell, S., & Davey, G. C. (1988). The effect of perceived unconditioned response strength on conditioned responding in humans: Medical Science Research Vol 16(4) Feb 1988, 169-170. *Culler, E. A. (1938). Recent advances in some concepts of conditioning: Psychological Review Vol 45(2) Mar 1938, 134-153. *Damron, J. C. (1978). Burstein and Popper on classical conditioning: A comment: Behaviorism Vol 6(2) Fal 1978, 255-261. *Davis, M. (1997). Neurobiology of fear responses: The role of the amygdala: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 9(3) Sum 1997, 382-402. *de Brugada, I., Gonzalez, F., Gil, M., & Hall, G. (2005). The role of habituation of the response to LiCl in the US-preexposure effect: Learning & Behavior Vol 33(3) Aug 2005, 363-370. *de Jong, P. J., Merckelbach, H., & Arntz, A. (1995). Covariation bias in phobic women: The relationship between a priori expectancy, on-line expectancy, autonomic responding, and a posteriori contingency judgment: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 104(1) Feb 1995, 55-62. *Dearing, M. E., & Branch, M. N. (1981). Effects of chlorpromazine on food-maintained and observing behavior: Psychopharmacology Vol 73(3) May 1981, 281-285. *Desmond, J. E., & Moore, J. W. (1982). A brain stem region essential for the classically conditioned but not unconditioned nictitating membrane response: Physiology & Behavior Vol 28(6) Jun 1982, 1029-1033. *Desmond, J. E., Romano, A. G., & Moore, J. W. (1980). Amplitude of the rabbit's unconditioned nictitating membrane response in the presence of a conditioned inhibitor: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 8(2) May 1980, 225-230. *Dielenberg, R. A., Carrive, P., & McGregor, I. S. (2001). The cardiovascular and behavioral response to cat odor in rats: Unconditioned and conditioned effects: Brain Research Vol 897(1-2) Apr 2001, 228-237. *Donahoe, J. W., & Vegas, R. (2004). Pavlovian Conditioning: The CS-UR Relation: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 30(1) Jan 2004, 17-33. *Donegan, N. H. (1981). Priming produced facilitation or diminution of responding to a Pavlovian unconditioned stimulus: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Donegan, N. H. (1981). Priming-produced facilitation or diminution of responding to a Pavlovian unconditioned stimulus: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 7(4) Oct 1981, 295-312. *Donegan, N. H., & Wagner, A. R. (1987). Conditioned diminution and facilitation of the UR: A sometimes opponent-process interpretation. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Duncan, P. M. (1972). Effect of septal area damage and base-line activity levels on conditioned heart-rate response in rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 81(1) Oct 1972, 131-142. *Edwards, R. P. (1979). Behavioral contrast in humans with response-independent reinforcement: Journal of General Psychology Vol 100(1) Jan 1979, 159-160. *Eikelboom, R., & Stewart, J. (1982). Conditioning of drug-induced physiological responses: Psychological Review Vol 89(5) Sep 1982, 507-528. *Escobar, M., Arcediano, F., & Miller, R. R. (2005). Disruption of latent inhibition by interpolation of task-irrelevant stimulation between preexposure and conditioning: Learning & Behavior Vol 33(3) Aug 2005, 371-385. *Fanselow, M. S., Landeira-Fernandez, J., DeCola, J. P., & Kim, J. J. (1994). The immediate-shock deficit and postshock analgesia: Implications for the relationship between the analgesic CR and UR: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 22(1) Feb 1994, 72-76. *Faraday, M. M., Scheufele, P. M., Rahman, M. A., & Grunberg, N. E. (1999). Effects of chronic nicotine administration on locomotion depend on rat sex and housing condition: Nicotine & Tobacco Research Vol 1(2) Jun 1999, 143-151. *Forsyth, J. P., Daleiden, E. L., & Chorpita, B. F. (2000). Response primacy in fear conditioning: Disentangling the contributions of UCS vs. UCR intensity: Psychological Record Vol 50(1) Win 2000, 17-34. *Fukson, O. I., Berkinblit, M. B., & Feldman, A. G. (1980). The spinal frog takes into account the scheme of its body during the wiping reflex: Science Vol 209(4462) Sep 1980, 1261-1263. *Furedy, J. J. (1991). To what extent is Goddard's theory about associations and emotionally arousing stimuli? Comment on Goddard, 1991: Motivation and Emotion Vol 15(3) Sep 1991, 221-224. *Furedy, J. J., & Poulos, C. X. (1975). Human Pavlovian decelerative cardiac conditioning based on a respiratory-induced cardiac deceleration as an unconditional reflex: Biological Psychology Vol 2(3) 1975, 165-173. *Gainutdinov, K. L., Gainutdinov, T. K., & Chekmarev, L. Y. (1997). Changes in the electrical characteristics of command neurons on development of a conditioned defensive reflex in the edible snail: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 27(4) Jul-Aug 1997, 367-369. *Gantt, W. H. (1975). Some neo-Pavlovian principles from the American Pavlovian Laboratory: Hiroshima Forum for Psychology Vol 2 1975, 16-22. *Gasanov, G. G., Melikov, E. M., & Ibragimov, R. S. (1980). Influence of serotonin injected into the amygdaloid complex on conditional and unconditional food reflexes and the electrical activity of the brain in cats: Soviet Neurology & Psychiatry Vol 13(1) Spr 1980, 19-30. *Gavrilova, L. N. (1972). Taste sensitivity and the dynamics of conditioned and unconditioned salivation after unilateral ablation of thalamic nuclei in dogs: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 22(1) Jan 1972, 46-53. *Goddard, M. (1991). US-US associations as a factor in the habituation to emotionally arousing stimuli: Motivation and Emotion Vol 15(3) Sep 1991, 207-219. *Goddard, M. (1991). "US-US associations as a factor in the habituation to emotionally arousing stimuli": Reply: Motivation and Emotion Vol 15(3) Sep 1991, 225-228. *Goddard, M. J. (1999). Renewal to the signal value of an unconditioned stimulus: Learning and Motivation Vol 30(1) Feb 1999, 15-34. *Gomez, C., Saldivar-Gonzalez, J. A., & Rodriguez, R. (2002). Animal models for studying anxiety: A critical approach: Salud Mental Vol 25(1) Feb 2002, 14-24. *Goodman, E. D., Dyal, J. A., Zinser, O., & Golub, A. (1966). UCR morphology and shock intensity: Psychonomic Science Vol 5(11) 1966, 431-432. *Govorun, O., & Payne, B. K. (2006). Ego-depletion and prejudice: Separating automatic and controlled components: Social Cognition Vol 24(2) Apr 2006, 111-136. *Grings, W. W. (1967). Short and Selective: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 12 (9), Sep, 1967. *Gruart i Masso, A., Blazquez, P., & Delgado-Garcia, J. M. (1995). Kinematics of spontaneous, reflex, and conditioned eyelid movements in the alert cat: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 74(1) Jul 1995, 226-248. *Grushevskii, E. F. (1964). Method of studying CRs and URs in animals: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti 14(2) 1964, 369-373. *Harris, J. A., & Thein, T. (2005). Interactions between conditioned and unconditioned flavor preferences: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 31(4) Oct 2005, 407-417. *Hernandez, L. L., Buchanan, S. L., & Powell, D. A. (1987). Somatomotor thresholds in the New Zealand albino rabbit in response to paraorbital electric shock: Psychological Reports Vol 61(1) Aug 1987, 265-266. *Hunt, P. S., Hess, M. F., & Campbell, B. A. (1994). Autonomic mediation of unconditioned and conditioned heart rate responses in the 16-day-old rat: Psychobiology Vol 22(3) Sep 1994, 209-218. *Hunter, W. S. (1938). An experiment on the disinhibition of voluntary responses: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 22(5) May 1938, 419-428. *Itzhak, Y., & Martin, J. L. (2000). Scopolamine inhibits cocaine-conditioned but not unconditioned stimulant effects in mice: Psychopharmacology Vol 152(2) Oct 2000, 216-223. *Jacobs, W. J., & Blackburn, J. R. (1995). A model of Pavlovian conditioning: Variations in representations of the unconditional stimulus: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 30(1) Jan-Mar 1995, 12-33. *Kallio, S., Revonsuo, A., Hamalainen, H., Markela, J., & Gruzelier, J. (2001). Anterior brain functions and hypnosis: A test of the frontal hypothesis: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 49(2) Apr 2001, 95-108. *Kazis, E., Milligan, W. L., & Powell, D. A. (1973). Autonomic-somatic relationships: Blockade of heart rate and corneo-retinal potential responses: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 84(1) Jul 1973, 98-110. *Kehoe, E. J., Cool, V., & Gormezano, I. (1991). Trace conditioning of the rabbit's nictitating membrane response as a function of CS-US interstimulus interval and trials per session: Learning and Motivation Vol 22(3) Aug 1991, 269-290. *Khananashvili, M. M., & Maliukova, I. V. (1964). A contribution to the analysis of complex unconditioned maternity and delivery reflexes in higher mammals: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti No 3 1964. *Kiernan, C. C. (1965). Effect of food deprivation and unconditioned operant pretests on bar pressing for light in the albino rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 60(2) Oct 1965, 268-271. *Kiernan, M. J., Westbrook, R. F., & Cranney, J. (1995). Immediate shock, passive avoidance, and potentiated startle: Implications for the unconditioned response to shock: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 23(1) Feb 1995, 22-30. *Kimble, G. A., & Pennypacker, H. S. (1963). Eyelid conditioning in young and aged subjects: Journal of Genetic Psychology 103(2) 1963, 283-289. *Kimmel, H. D. (1966). Inhibition of the unconditioned response in classical conditioning: Psychological Review Vol 73(3) May 1966, 232-240. *Kimmel, H. D., & Bevill, M. J. (1991). Blocking and unconditioned response diminution in human classical autonomic conditioning: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 26(2) Apr-Jun 1991, 132-138. *Kimmel, H. D., & Bevill, M. J. (1996). Blocking and unconditioned response diminution in human classical autonomic conditioning: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 31(1) Jan-Mar 1996, 18-43. *Kimmel, H. D., & Pennypacker, H. S. (1962). Conditioned diminution of the unconditioned response as a function of the number of reinforcements: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 64(1) Jul 1962, 20-23. *Kimmel, H. D., Ray, R. L., & King, J. (1975). A television technique for quantifying conditioned and unconditioned responses of planarians: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 7(4) Jul 1975, 353-356. *King, S. M. (1999). Escape-related behaviours in an unstable elevated and exposed environment: I. A new behavioral model of extreme anxiety: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 98(1) Jan 1999, 113-126. *Kinnunen, T., Zamansky, H. S., & Nordstrom, B. L. (2001). Is the hypnotized subject complying? : International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 49(2) Apr 2001, 83-94. *Kippin, T. E., & Pfaus, J. G. (2001). The development of olfactory conditioned ejaculatory preferences in the male rat: I. Nature of the unconditioned stimulus: Physiology & Behavior Vol 73(4) Jul 2001, 457-469. *Kippin, T. E., Samaha, A.-N., Sotiropoulos, V., & Pfaus, J. G. (2001). The development of olfactory conditioned ejaculatory preferences in the male rat: II. Parametric manipulation of conditioning session number and duration: Physiology & Behavior Vol 73(4) Jul 2001, 471-485. *Kostarczyk, E., & Fonberg, E. (1988). Amphetamine effects on unconditional and conditional instrumental responses with alimentary and social rewards in dogs: Pavlovian Journal of Biological Science Vol 23(1) Jan-Mar 1988, 10-14. *Lapkin, M. M., & Seliverstov, D. V. (1989). Complex estimation of the process of motor alimentary conditioned reflex elaboration in cats: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 39(1) Jan-Feb 1989, 139-141. *Lehner, G. F. J. (1941). A study of the extinction of unconditioned reflexes: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 29(6) Dec 1941, 435-456. *Levey, A. B., & Martin, I. (1974). Sequence of response development in human eyelid conditioning: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 102(4) Apr 1974, 678-686. *Levkovich, Y. I., Moiseyeva, L. A., Maltzev, N. A., & Silakov, V. L. (1990). Methods of quantitative analysis of monkey motor activity during alimentary competitive behavior with moving-picture recording: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 40(6) Nov-Dec 1990, 1190-1193. *Li, C.-I., Maglinao, T. L., & Takahashi, L. K. (2004). Medial Amygdala Modulation of Predator Odor-Induced Unconditioned Fear in the Rat: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 118(2) Apr 2004, 324-332. *Linton, L., & Roberts, A. E. (1974). Changes in unsignalled avoidance behavior when a pre-shock CS is response-produced: Psychological Reports Vol 35(3) Dec 1974, 1251-1258. *Lozina-Lozinskij, I. K. (1972). Phenomena of chemotaxis in connection with the selection of food by infusoria: Journal of Biological Psychology Vol 14(1) Jul 1972, 25-29. *Macedo, C. E., Martinez, R. C. R., Albrechet-Souza, L., Molina, V. A., & Brandao, M. L. (2007). 5-HT-sub-2- and D-sub-1-mechanisms of the basolateral nucleus of the amygdala enhance conditioned fear and impair unconditioned fear: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 177(1) Feb 2007, 100-108. *Maltzman, I. (1990). Locus of semantic generalization of the galvanic skin response and possible inhibitory influence of conditional stimuli upon unconditional response following conditioning with innocuous and noxious unconditional stimuli: Pavlovian Journal of Biological Science Vol 25(2) Apr-Jun 1990, 63-76. *Marcos, J. L. (1997). Modulation of unconditioned responses: Psicothema Vol 9(1) Mar 1997, 155-165. *Marcos, J. L. (1998). Effects of aversive classical conditioning on habituation of unconditioned skin conductance response: Psicothema Vol 10(1) Mar 1998, 175-181. *Marcos, J. L., & Redondo, J. (1999). Effects of conditioned stimulus presentation on diminution of the unconditioned response in aversive classical conditioning: Biological Psychology Vol 50(2) Jun 1999, 89-102. *Marcos, J. L., & Redondo, J. (1999). Effects of CS-US interval modification on diminution of the unconditioned response in electrodermal classical conditioning: Biological Psychology Vol 50(3) Jul 1999, 191-201. *Marcos, J. L., & Redondo, J. (2002). Differential effects of expectancy and associative mechanisms on diminution of unconditioned response in electrodermal classical conditioning: Psicothema Vol 14(2) May 2002, 375-381. *Marshall-Goodell, B., & Gormezano, I. (1991). Effects of cocaine on conditioning of the rabbit nictitating membrane response: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 39(2) Jun 1991, 503-507. *Marshall-Goodell, B., Kehoe, E. J., & Gormezano, I. (1992). Laws of the unconditioned reflex in the rabbit nictitating membrane preparation: Psychobiology Vol 20(3) Sep 1992, 229-237. *Martin, I., Levy, A. B., & Slubicka, B. (1975). Response relationships in SRR conditioning: Psychophysiology Vol 12(1) Jan 1975, 83-89. *Martin, P. R. (2000). Headache triggers: To avoid or not to avoid, that is the question: Psychology & Health Vol 15(6) Nov 2000, 801-809. *Martinez Selva, J. M. (1981). Latent inhibition and unconditioned response decrement in electrodermal conditioning: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 36(5) 1981, 795-801. *Marx, M. H. (1972). Unconditioned chewing response in the rat as a measure of reaction to frustration: Psychological Reports Vol 30(2) Apr 1972, 613-614. *Matthews, K., Hall, F. S., Wilkinson, L. S., & Robbins, T. W. (1996). Retarded acquisition and reduced expression of conditioned locomotor activity in adult rats following repeated early maternal separation: Effects of prefeeding, d-amphetamine, dopamine antagonists and clonidine: Psychopharmacology Vol 126(1) Jul 1996, 75-84. *Matzel, L. D., Schreurs, B. G., & Alkon, D. L. (1990). Pavlovian conditioning of distinct components of Hermissenda's responses to rotation: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 54(2) Sep 1990, 131-145. *McManus, F. E., & Wyers, E. J. (1979). Differentiating ganglionic function in the earthworm: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 93(6) Dec 1979, 1136-1144. *Melia, K. R., Falls, W. A., & Davis, M. (1992). Involvement of pertussis toxin sensitive G-proteins in conditioned fear-potentiated startle: Possible involvement of the amygdala: Brain Research Vol 584(1-2) Jul 1992, 141-148. *Merckelbach, H., & de Jong, P. (1988). Conditioned inhibition of psychophysiological responses to painful stimuli: Facts and suggestions: Psychologica Belgica Vol 28(2) 1988, 139-155. *Merckelbach, H., Peters, M., Schmidt, T., & Van den Hout, M. A. (1990). Diminution of electrodermal responses to painful stimuli during Pavlovian conditioning: Psychologica Belgica Vol 30(1-2) 1990, 89-104. *Merckelbach, H., & Van den Hout, M. A. (1991). Fear relevance and diminution of unconditioned skin conductance responses: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie Vol 199(3) 1991, 267-277. *Metcalf, F. U. (1973). The effects of acute chemical sympathectomy by 6-hydroxydopamine on conditioned and unconditioned cardiovascular responses in rabbits: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Miller, M. S. (2000). A shamanic drum journey with chemically addicted men: An exploratory phenomenological study of an adjunctive intervention. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nigro, M. R. (1964). A test of the response-mediated reinforcement hypothesis: Psychological Record 14(4) 1964, 449-455. *Oganesyants, M. A. (1963). Secretory unconditioned salivary and oral motor reflexes in cats: Zhurnal Eksperimental'Noi i Klinicheskoi Meditsiny 3(2) 1963, 17-24. *Oka, S., Chapman, C. R., & Jacobson, R. C. (2000). Phasic pupil dilation response to noxious stimulation: Effects of conduction distance, sex, and age: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 14(2) 2000, 97-105. *Ovsepyan, A. M. (1964). A study of conditioned and unconditioned vascular reflexes during phasic states of higher nervous activity: Zhurnal Eksperimental'Noi i Klinicheskoi Meditsiny 4(2) 1964, 15-25. *Pavlov, I. P. (1928). Changes in the excitability of various points of the cerebral cortex as one of its functional characteristics. New York, NY: Liverwright Publishing Corporation. *Pavlov, I. P. (1928). Effect of interrupting the experimentation in dogs with conditioned responses. New York, NY: Liverwright Publishing Corporation. *Pavlov, I. P. (1928). The pure physiology of the brain. New York, NY: Liverwright Publishing Corporation. *Pavlov, I. P. (1928). The reflex of freedom. New York, NY: Liverwright Publishing Corporation. *Pfautz, P. L. (1981). Unconditioned facilitation and diminution of the unconditioned response: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pisacreta, R., Redwood, E., & Witt, K. (1983). Autoshaping with several concurrently available conditioned stimuli: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 21(1) Jan 1983, 65-68. *Pithers, R. T. (1982). The roles of S contiguity and reinforcement in autoshaping and omission responding: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 34(1) Apr 1982, 1-16. *Pithers, R. T. (1982). The roles of S-R contiguity and reinforcement in autoshaping and omission responding: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 34(1) Apr 1982, 1-16. *Ratner, S. C., & Stein, D. G. (1965). Responses of worms to light as a function of intertrial interval and ganglion removal: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 59(2) Apr 1965, 301-305. *Razran, G. (1960). Terms in Conditioning (?): American Psychologist Vol 15(2) Feb 1960, 155-156. *Redondo, J. (2004). Collateral adaptive aspects of human conditioning: Diminution of the unconditioned response: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 57(3) Oct 2004, 267-280. *Redondo, J., & Jose L, M. (2003). Effects of CS-US interval on unconditioned response diminution in human heart rate classical conditioning: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 17(1) 2003, 30-38. *Redondo, J., & Marcos, J. L. (2000). Effect of response interference on diminution of electrodermal unconditioned response: Psicothema Vol 12(1) Feb 2000, 125-129. *Reis, F. L. V., Masson, S., de Oliveira, A. R., & Brandao, M. L. (2004). Dopaminergic mechanisms in the conditioned and unconditioned fear as assessed by the two-way avoidance and light switch-off tests: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 79(2) Oct 2004, 359-365. *Remy, M., & Zeigler, H. P. (1993). Classical conditioning of jaw movements in the pigeon: Acquisition and response topography: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 21(2) May 1993, 131-137. *Rogov, A. A., Gorlanova, T. T., Kantorovich, M. M., & Kovaleva, N. T. (1964). Changes of vascular conditioned and unconditioned reflexes in man as function of typological characteristics of the nervous system: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti 14(4) 1964, 602-607. *Rosen, J. B. (2004). The Neurobiology of Conditioned and Unconditioned Fear: A Neurobehavioral System Analysis of the Amygdala: Behavioral and Cognitive Neuroscience Reviews Vol 3(1) Mar 2004, 23-41. *Rosen, J. B., West, E. A., & Donley, M. P. (2006). Not All Rat Strains Are Equal: Differential Unconditioned Fear Responses to the Synthetic Fox Odor 2,4,5-Trimethylthiazoline in Three Outbred Rat Strains: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 120(2) Apr 2006, 290-297. *Rubano, G. L. (1999). Imagery in student poetic response to literature. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Schmajuk, N. A., & Buhusi, C. V. (1997). Stimulus configuration, occasion setting and the hippocampus: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 111(2) Apr 1997, 235-258. *Schoenfeld, W. N., Antonitis, J. J., & Bersh, P. J. (1950). Unconditioned response rate of the white rat in a bar-pressing apparatus: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 43(1) Feb 1950, 41-48. *Schreurs, B. G. (1986). The effects of brain site and parameters of electrical brain stimulation upon the rabbit's unconditioned and conditioned nictitating membrane responses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schreurs, B. G. (2003). Classical Conditioning and Modification of the Rabbit's (Oryctolagus cuniculus) Unconditioned Nictitating Membrane Response: Behavioral and Cognitive Neuroscience Reviews Vol 2(2) Jun 2003, 83-96. *Schreurs, B. G., Oh, M. M., Hirashima, C., & Alkon, D. L. (1995). Conditioning-specific modification of the rabbit's unconditioned nictitating membrane response: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 109(1) Feb 1995, 24-33. *Schreurs, B. G., Shi, T., Pineda, S., III, & Buck, D. L. (2000). Conditioning the unconditioned response: Modification of the rabbit's (Oryctolagus cuniculus) unconditioned nictitating membrane response: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 26(2) Apr 2000, 144-156. *Schreurs, B. G., & Smith-Bell, C. A. (2005). Heart rate changes during conditioning-specific reflex modification of the rabbit's (Oryctolagus cuniculus) nictitating membrane response: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 84(2) Sep 2005, 148-158. *Shaw, P., & Nikolopoulos, T. (2004). The effect of initial stimulus type for visual reinforcement audiometry: International Journal of Audiology Vol 43(4) Apr 2004, 193-197. *Shippenberg, T. S., Funada, M., & Schutz, C. G. (2000). Dynorphin A (2-17) attenuates the unconditioned but not the conditioned effects of opiate withdrawal in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 151(4) Sep 2000, 351-358. *Shustin, N. A. (1975). Analysis of unconditioned reflex in the light of the dominant theory: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 61(6) 1975, 855-862. *Sigmundi, R. A. (1997). Performance rules for problem-specific defense reactions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Skelton, R. W., Mauk, M. D., & Thompson, R. F. (1988). Cerebellar nucleus lesions dissociate alpha conditioning from alpha responses in rabbits: Psychobiology Vol 16(2) Jun 1988, 126-134. *Smith, M. (1930). A note on Pavlov's conception of the unconditioned response: Psychological Review Vol 37(5) Sep 1930, 459-460. *Smith, R. F., Gustavson, C. R., & Gregor, G. L. (1972). Incompatibility between the pigeons' unconditioned response to shock and the conditioned key-peck response: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 18(1) Jul 1972, 147-153. *Sokolov, E. N. (1991). Local plasticity in neuronal learning. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Spangler, G., & Zimmermann, P. (1999). Attachment representation and emotion regulation in adolescents: A psychobiological perspective on internal working models: Attachment & Human Development Vol 1(3) Dec 1999, 270-290. *Stewart, C. N., Abplanalp, P. H., & Warren, J. M. (1965). Unconditioned responses to electrical shock by cats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 60(3) Dec 1965, 449-451. *Szeligo, F., & Colavita, F. B. (1972). Progressive increases in the effectiveness of electrical brain stimulation in eliciting an unconditioned motor response: T -I -T Journal of Life Sciences Vol 2(4) 1972, 141-143. *Tarpy, R. M., & Scharer, J. B. (1994). Ivanov-Smolensky conditioning: Relationship between CR and UR form and intensity: Biological Psychology Vol 37(3) Jul 1994, 247-258. *Terlecki, L. J., Pinel, J. P., & Treit, D. (1979). Conditioned and unconditioned defensive burying in the rat: Learning and Motivation Vol 10(3) Aug 1979, 337-350. *Torigoe, Y. (1982). The unconditioned nictitating membrane response in the rabbit: Anatomical (HRP) studies showing corneal sensory pathways and afferents to the accessory abducens nucleus: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Turner, F. D., & Gage, F. H. (1982). Behavioral kinetics: Dynamics of the unconditioned response to footshock: Physiology & Behavior Vol 29(5) Nov 1982, 957-960. *Varlinskaya, E. I., Petrov, E. S., Simonik, D. K., & Smotherman, W. P. (1997). Classical conditioning in the fetal rat with a long delay between presentation of CS and US: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 30(1) Jan 1997, 49-59. *Vazdarjanova, A., Cahill, L., & McGaugh, J. L. (2001). Disrupting basolateral amygdala function impairs unconditioned freezing and avoidance in rats: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 14(4) Aug 2001, 709-718. *Vucelic, I. P. (1978). Electrodermal responses to the same stimulus under different signal conditions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wagner, M. K. (1964). Restriction of the unconditioned response and its effect upon the learning of an instrumental avoidance response: Psychological Reports 15(3) 1964, 803-806. *Waid, W. M. (1975). Cognitive-perceptual versus response system determinants of a psychophysiological correlate of level of socialization, amplitude of the unconditioned electrodermal response: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walasek, G., & Zielinski, K. (1989). Stimulus modality effects on transformations of conditioned enhancement and conditioned suppression in rats: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis 49(5) 1989, 215-238. *Wallace, K. J., & Rosen, J. B. (2000). Predator odor as an unconditioned fear stimulus in rats: Elicitation of freezing by trimethylthiazoline, a component of fox feces: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 114(5) Oct 2000, 912-922. *Wasserman, G. S. (1973). Unconditioned response to light in Limulus: Mediation by lateral, median, and ventral eye loci: Vision Research Vol 13(1) Jan 1973, 95-105. *Watkins, L. R., Wiertelak, E. P., & Maier, S. F. (1993). The amygdala is necessary for the expression of conditioned but not unconditioned analgesia: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 107(2) Apr 1993, 402-405. *Watts, F. N. (1979). Habituation model of systematic desensitization: Psychological Bulletin Vol 86(3) May 1979, 627-637. *Weisz, D. J., Harden, D. G., & Xiang, Z. (1992). Effects of amygdala lesions on reflex facilitation and conditioned response acquisition during nictitating membrane response conditioning in rabbit: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 106(2) Apr 1992, 262-273. *Weisz, D. J., & McInerney, J. (1990). An associative process maintains reflex facilitation of the unconditioned nictitating membrane response during the early stages of training: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 104(1) Feb 1990, 21-27. *Wikgren, J., Ruusuvirta, T., & Korhonen, T. (2002). Reflex facilitation during eyeblink conditioning and subsequent interpositus nucleus inactivation in the rabbit (Orycotolagus cuniculus): Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 116(6) Dec 2002, 1052-1058. *Windholz, G. (1987). Pavlov's conceptualization of unconditional reflexes, or instincts, within the framework of the theory of higher nervous activity: Pavlovian Journal of Biological Science Vol 22(4) Oct-Dec 1987, 123-131. *Wolach, A. H., Breuning, S. E., Roccaforte, P., & Solhkhan, N. (1977). Overshadowing and blocking in a goldfish (Carassius auratus) respiratory conditioning situation: Psychological Record Vol 27 Fal 1977, 693-702. *Wolff, M. C., & Leander, J. D. (1994). Antiemetic effects of 5-HT-sub(1A ) agonists in the pigeon: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 49(2) Oct 1994, 385-391. *Yoshino, T., & Kimura, H. (1991). Response occurrence to the non-reinforced alternative through punishment in rats: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 62(1) Apr 1991, 9-15. Category:Classical conditioning